<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations of the Robotic Kind by Tkhan0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664589">Revelations of the Robotic Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0'>Tkhan0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infiltrating the Syndicate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Revenant cares about the other legends just a smidge and thats honestly pretty ooc for him but idc, Revenant level of violence basically, Slightly more than canon-typical violence, Some sad boi revenant hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenant is a trained hitman who is quite literally, by design, incapable of truly dying.</p><p>Pathfinder is neither human nor hitman, but he very much can die and Revenant does not approve of his presence on this mission (if only because it would cause complications for him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infiltrating the Syndicate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations of the Robotic Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>*chanting*</em> GIVE. ME. MORE. GOOD. REVENANT. CONTENT. OR BY GOD I'LL WRITE IT MYSELF</p><p>Funny story, this was actually supposed to be part 3 or 4, and I was supposed to write about some of the other legends yall havent seen in this au yet, but this demanded to be written from my subconscious.</p><p>But yea this is like. A series now. And I do have a rough plan and end goal for everyone. Let's see how far this gets.</p><p>I do expect the ingame lore to retcon half this shit (It already happened with this fic several times as I was writing it) as I started brainstorming this around the time of the bloodhound short so uhhh my copout answer is this is slightly AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city skyline is dark, lights from the tall buildings and skyscrapers dotting the expanse. Revenant sits atop a ledge, scoping out the target building with practiced ease. </p><p>This stuff was the easy part. In his times as a hitman he'd succeeded- and failed- several times in tracking down targets and breaks in the security on detail. Sometimes, with the (justifiably) paranoid targets, things would get loud and messy, his only chance being a very big and very public assassination attempt. </p><p>Other times it'd be a quiet endeavor, working in the shadows, with no one the wiser that the target was about to meet their maker.</p><p>Today's excursion is technically the latter, requiring a lot more stealth and precision.</p><p>The only issue? He's not here to kill anyone. <em>Yet</em>. </p><p>Everyone at Hammond Robotics responsible for the thousands of deaths he has experienced as a simulacrum have already been eviscerated. </p><p>Yet here they were again, back in the spotlight with their shiny new Syndicate partnership in the games.</p><p>It's been almost three decades now. He should be over it. And now he gets to do the one thing that gives him purpose- killing indiscriminately- for a living, in the Games.</p><p>But even now that Hammond logo still fills him with undeterred vitriol.</p><p>The last time Revenant played this song and dance he was mainly focused on the Hammond portion of this story. But the Syndicate is no saint either-really maybe he shouldve paid more attention to their role in all this the first time around. All Hammond ever did was make the parts after all. But you sort of lose all rational thought when you suddenly realize you've been robbed of your humanity and forced to do someone else's deadly bidding through thousands of iterations.</p><p>Oh well. Better late than never.</p><p>Afterall, since when was he running out of time?</p><p>This time, he'll figure out exactly what the Syndicate is up to.</p><p><em>Then</em> he can figure out who to pummel first.</p><p>But to do that, first he has to gather data. </p><p>The Syndicate's servers, he decides, are today's target. There's bound to be some uber encrypted file or folder or <em>something</em> full of untold secrets waiting to be cracked. Because what shady conglomerate didn't have top secret information being stored somewhere?</p><p>How does he plan on accessing said information? Ehhhh... He still hasn't figured that part out. He's a hitman, not a hacker. Reconnaissance is one thing, but all his problems are usually resolved with violence, rather than wits.</p><p>He remains on the rooftop in the shadows, deliberating the viability of just cornering one of the higher level staff on duty and making them talk, when a voice nearly startles him off the ledge entirely.</p><p>"Hi there, friend! What are you doing out here?"</p><p>Revenant regains his footing and composure, spinning around immediately. "You. Scrap heap. What are <em>you</em> doing out here?" His tone is lacking the usual over the top sinisterness, whether from surprise or a subconscious fondness of the robot is still unclear.</p><p>"We were instructed not to leave the dropshi-" Pathfinder starts.</p><p>"I know what was said; I don't abide by rules set by skinbags." Revenant cuts him off. "That doesn't answer my question. <em>You</em> are not supposed to be here." Revenant huffs, arms crossed, staring at Pathfinder pointedly.</p><p>"I do not require sleep, so when I saw my buddy Revenant leaving-" Revenant internally rolls his eyes- an artifact left over from when he still used to think he was human- at the usage of the word 'buddy.' "I thought, "Revenant is cool. I wonder what he is up to?" and followed you."</p><p>"What I'm up to is none of your business, Smiley, so do us both a favor and go back to those skinbags on the dropship and force yourself into sleep mode, <em>before I do it myself</em>." A tempting proposition, really, as Revenant couldn't really be certain Pathfinder wouldn't fuck up his cover on the way back, assuming he managed to follow him here undetected in the first place.</p><p>"But it has been some time since I have been here! There's this restaurant I used to work at, it's pretty cool! Did you want to-"</p><p>"NO. This is not some night on the town, scrap heap, I'm here on a job, and you're going back, NOW." Revenant says, leaving no room for debate.</p><p>...All of which is ignored as Pathfinder causally asks "Oh! Do you also have a job in the city? I used to have many here."</p><p>Revenant was at a loss for words at Path's density. Did the bot seriously not catch anything about the fact he was a trained killing machine, once hitman, from anyone else in the Games? Has he just ignored the hundreds of times Revenant has killed him and his friends while mentioning he used to do this for a living?</p><p>This has to be a joke. The robot was really good at making him feel human again alright- he was already getting a massive headache just listening to it.</p><p>He didn't have time for this.</p><p>Revenant let out a cry of frustration. "I can't focus. Just shut up and stay put!" And with that he vaulted over the roof edge and began making his way to the compound. He'd come back for the dumb robot when he was finished here.</p><p>Being a freakishly tall and self-aware killing machine had its perks. One of those perks was being able to identify and promptly dispose of security cameras before they had a chance to catch a good look at him- definitely a necessary precaution, now that everyone in the Frontier knew his visage from the Games. That would have made working as a hitman really hard now, sure, but no one would immediately suspect "famous Apex Legend Revenant" of an information breach at a Syndicate headquarters over any other "terrorist group" seeking to take down the Syndicate. It also meant he could be as violent as he wanted once the cameras were effectively decommissioned.</p><p>The hallways in the building were long and winding, with entrances to the server rooms being split up by exits to stairwells, bathrooms and other essential rooms like supply closets and boiler rooms.</p><p>The security detail, however, was surprisingly lax. Then again, he hadn't personally gone on a late night killing spree since his induction into the games, so maybe the skinbags just got complacent. Psamathe- and The Frontier in general- was probably a lot less violent in recent months with one less serial murderer around.</p><p>After three floors of silently taking down the occasional unsuspecting guard or ripping out a nearby camera, he spotted an office with the lights still on. Some hi-tech title he didn't understand was beneath the name on the plate, and he decided whoever was in there was the best he was going to get.</p><p>He bursts through the door to find a slightly heavyset man with a head full of graying hair at the desk. The man fumbles around the underside of the desk, presumably reaching for a drawer with a weapon of some sort, before Revenant reaches over in two strides grabbing the man with both hands by the collar of his shirt. </p><p>"You. You know where the Syndicate keeps all it's data on it's partnership with Hammond Robotics right?" </p><p>The portly man nods his head rapidly, unable to conjure up any words.</p><p>Revenant leans in close, face mere inches from the man "Take me to it. <em>Now</em>." He says, releasing the man from one of his hands, only to transform that hand into a blade which he then proceeds to hold inches from their face, leaving no room for arguments. </p><p>The man is dropped unceremoniously to the ground, and after a few seconds of catching his breath, the man hurries to his feet leading Revenant outside of the office and down the hall.</p><p>They continue on in an oppressive silence for a solid fifteen minutes, before Revenant catches sight of a sign he swears they have passed before.</p><p>He wrenches the man around with such force you'd think he was trying to rip his arm off. "Do you take me for an <strong>idiot</strong>? Enough stalling."</p><p>"Y-Yes, yes, of course!" The man splutters in a flat, thickly voice.</p><p>This time, the man wastes no time in leading Revenant to a room where he proceeds to insert his keycard and a pin number to grant them access. Revenant stands back from the entrance a moment, looking up into the corners and shooting two more security cameras before following. </p><p>"T-this is it. This is the room where people go to access the databases."</p><p>A single monitor is at the desk. Revenant gives the monitor an undiscerning look, before turning back to the man.</p><p>"The data. Pull it up. You can make that portable right? You're going to give me a copy of that or <em>else</em>."</p><p>"Y-yes of course, right away."</p><p>The man begins typing into the keyboard at the speed of light. Revenant watches, unimpressed, for lack of anything better to do as the hallways outside continue to remain oddly silent. </p>
<hr/><p>After Revenant had made his sudden exit, Pathfinder had watched in curiousity as Revenant advanced on the building, shooting out the cameras and taking out the guards up front before making his way inside. He was torn between wanting to follow and obeying Revenant's orders. Revenant could be very scary when he was mad, and Pathfinder was usually nothing if not obedient. But to say he was not curious as he waited patiently would be disingenuous.</p><p>One of the only things that overrode Pathfinder's almost mechanical response to do whatever makes the other party happy was danger or perceived threats. After all, many people are not happy about being killed, but if he couldn't do that he wouldn't fare very well in the games. And more importantly his teammates might die. That was never good. Losing wasn't fun. </p><p>Because killing others stopped him and his teammates from dying, he killed. And because killing led to winning, killing was fun. So even if it made the other squads unhappy, Pathfinder killed without remorse. They were usually shooting at him too, so he didn't see a reason to feel bad about <em>that</em> part.</p><p>It's by a similar line of logic that Pathfinder eventually convinces himself it's okay to disobey Revenant's orders, when a group of armed guards enter some time after Revenant had went in. Pathfinder had no clue what Revenant was up to, but more people with guns meant they could shoot Revenant and that could lead to death. </p><p>If Pathfinder could prevent that from happening he wanted to, because he would rather have Revenant angry at him than dead. He wasted no time in setting up a zipline to the front door where he'd seen everyone enter, following the trail of carnage Revenant had left in his wake.</p><p>Eventually, Pathfinder stops at one of the bodies to pick up a weapon himself. It turns out to be a good choice, because thundering footsteps begin to approach from down the hall he had just come down. More armed guards have arrived, and they're the "shoot first, ask questions later" type. </p><p>Pathfinder's attempts to explain himself are cut off by bullets, and he quickly takes cover behind a desk. </p><p>Pathfinder, knowing there's only one real way he can proceed in this, and doesn't hesitate to ready his gun and return fire. </p><p>"I'm really sorry about all of this!" He yells out as he returns fire, adding more bodies to the carnage.</p><p>When no more bullets are flying at him, Path exits cover on high alert, with a renewed sense of urgency. The feeling is akin to entering a firefight when his squad is spread out across the map, which adds to his concern that Revenant will find himself under fire alone.</p><p>He continues along the way he'd been following, hoping to catch up with the guards from earlier or to find Revenant along the way.</p>
<hr/><p>Revenant grows impatient with the man in front of him. "Is this thing nearly done?" He asks the man now, sinister robotic veneer back in full force. "I'm not one for waiting." He makes a show of noisily shifting his fingers into and out of the blade for emphasis.</p><p>"It's a-almost at one hundred percent, just give it a f-few more minutes." The man responds nervously.</p><p>Revenant is resolved to bore holes into the back of the man's head, just for the sake of keeping him on edge, for the rest of the remaining time, before the sound of hurried footsteps and angry yelling erupt outside in the hallway.</p><p><em>What now?</em> Revenant thinks angrily, before turning back to the man. "I'm checking things out, <em>move from that table and I'll gut you like a fish</em>."</p><p>Revenant pokes his head out of the room just in time to nearly get clipped by Pathfinder grappling towards a target further down the hall, weapon in tow. Yelling can be heard down the other end of the hall, and Revenant turns towards it to see more armed men approaching.</p><p><em>Why are there so many guards all of a sudden?</em> Revenant thinks, bewildered by the sight in front of him. And then it clicks.</p><p>Earlier, the man wasn't fumbling for a weapon, he was hitting a silent alarm button.</p><p>The guttural noise of fury that spawns from this realization is eerie and haunting, and the man at the computer halts in his tracks.</p><p>"Dammit! You son of a bitch!" The man doesn't get the chance to finish turning around before Revenant slices his head clean off in a fit of rage. The man's body crumples to the floor, blood spilling onto the pristine tile. The keyboard and monitor have been sprayed with blood as well, and the scene is far messier than he had in mind when he had planned this raid, but he has bigger fish to fry.</p><p>He goes back to the doorway to assess the situation. The smiling robot seems to have taken position right next to the door after noticing Revenant in the room, and he's aiming down the hall at two guards who are hiding around the corner.</p><p>Revenant groans internally before yanking the scrap heap into the room and slamming the door shut.</p><p>"We should be careful, more friends are coming to-"</p><p>Revenant cuts him off. "<strong>What</strong> are you doing here? When I <em>specifically</em> told you to <strong>Stay</strong>. <strong>Put</strong>."</p><p>"I was going to! But then I saw more friends with guns going to kill you, and you didn't even have any backup. So I decided-"</p><p>Revenant notices the weapon again, and only now realizes Pathfinder was attempting to hold off the guards outside. "Hold on- where did you get that weapon?"</p><p>"I looted it off one of the guards, it was just like in the games! I love loot."</p><p>Revenant studied the robot curiously. For all intents and purposes, he just looked happy to be here.</p><p>Pathfinder was a strange one. As far as he knew, the MRVN had no backups or separate models to be loaded into, so he was just as vulnerable as any other skinsuit. But he never screamed or begged for mercy- didn't ever really seem to care about dying at all. Revenant wrote it off as being because you didn't actually die in the games. But then why was the robot demonstrating that same recklessness in a place where he could die for real?</p><p>It infuriated him that the scrap heap didn't value it's life- or certainly didn't act like it. A life that would come with a single death as opposed to thousands. A life that would not come to an end only to abruptly start again.</p><p>Revenant seethes, clenching and unclenching his fists at the thought.</p><p>He shoves Pathfinder to the ground harshly, and it's all he can do to keep from just beating the crap out of him. Instead, he leers over Pathfinder, leaning in close to spell it all out for him. "This is not like the games, bits for brains. You can die for real out here. Do you understand? There's no respawn beacons- once you bite the dust you're gone for <em>good</em>. At least show a <em>shred</em> of self preservation."</p><p>Pathfinder processes this for a moment, before hesitantly proceeding "But you could die too, and you don't seem too concerned. Aren't you afraid of dying?" </p><p>If Revenant still had a face it'd be scowling. He turns away from Pathfinder, straightening back up with a grunt and choosing instead to stare at the blood pooling on the floor beneath his feet. The overhead lights reflect in the viscous liquid. </p><p>Pathfinder always considered himself and Revenant to be pretty similar, by nature of them both being robots. He really liked having another fully robotic teammate in the games, even if Revenant ignored him most of the time. But in this moment he had never felt so different from Revenant. They were only a few feet apart but the distance Revenant managed to put up with his body language alone seemed immeasurable.</p><p>It was very... human. Pathfinder couldn't help but wonder what could cause Revenant to look so forlorn.</p><p>Revenant speaks up, staring now at his hand as he idly flexes his fingers. "Geh... I've been asking for death for over 25 years now. They always pull me out of it's clutches." Revenant makes no attempt to explain who "they" are. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't get it."</p><p>Pathfinder picks himself up from the floor, confusion evident on his screen. In all his time he has met a lot of people who aren't afraid of death or the unknown, but never someone who <em>wants</em> death. It sounds sad, wanting to not exist anymore. He wants to press on the matter, especially after being told he wouldn't understand, but even he can tell that now is not the best time.</p><p>Revenant is broken out of his reverie, and back to the task at hand, by more shouting out in the hallway. His frustration is insurmountable. An alarm has been pressed, meaning more backup will continue to arrive, he now has to lookout for the talking scrap heap like a goddamn babysitter, and now he has no way to access the godforsaken data.</p><p>"More guards are on the way!" Pathfinder alerts him from the doorway, gun at the ready.</p><p>He slams a fist into the bloody keyboard. He absolutely refuses to go back after all this empty handed. "We can't leave till I get my hands on this data!"</p><p>Pathfinder cocks his head at this, turning toward the monitor. "Data?" He asks, wandering over to the screen. An archive of some sort is pulled up. "May I try?" He asks, idea already formed in his head.</p><p><em>What else do we have to lose</em> Revenant thinks, before nodding, "Eh, why not?"</p><p>Pathfinder looks around the desk for a modem of some sort, before noticing the monitor has it's own usb port. That must be how they transfer files off it. He grabs his index finger, uncapping it as if it were a marker, to reveal a usb stick. He inserts it into the port, and a whirring noise is made as a progress bar begins to fill up on the screen in his chest.</p><p>"Transfer complete!" He says as the bar completes and a ding is heard.</p><p>It's just in time, as the guards burst into the room with a coordinated attack.</p><p>Pathfinder dodges out of the way of a spray of bullets that destroy the monitor they were just standing in front of, while Revenant rolls into a crouched stance, capping the guards with his pistol before they have a chance to take aim again.</p><p>He tosses his pistol aside picking up one of the semi-automatics the guards are equipped with. "Let's go before someone makes us and we have the whole Syndicate on our backs. This way!"</p><p>They double back to the front entrance and Revenant is greeted by a mess that looks like a crime scene, and might as well be a beacon to their location.</p><p>There's definitely way more bodies here than before. For someone whose whole kind are basically glorified robot slaves the MRVN is... <em>really</em> good at killing. </p><p>He sneaks a surreptious glance at the MRVN. If he didn't know any better he'd say the robot is actually <em>enjoying</em> this. Maybe he likes killing almost as much as Revenant does.</p><p>Huh. No matter how many times he learns this lesson he always forgets looks can be deceiving.</p><p>"We can't go back out this way, there'll be too many people watching." He says matter of factly, grabbing the bar of the zipline Pathfinder had apparently used and snapping it in half, before retreating back into the building. "We'll have to find a side exit, use the alleys as cover."</p><p>"Ok." Pathfinder replies, following as Revenant leads the way back uncharacteristically silent. Revenant mentally raises an eyebrow at the sudden pensive mood, but doesn't question it. </p><p>It's some time before Pathfinder speaks up again, finally asking what's been on his mind since they left the vicinity.</p><p>"Rev," -<em>Not you too</em>, Revenant thinks irritably at the nickname, but holds his tongue- "Why do you want to die?"</p><p>It takes alot of self restraint not to physically facepalm at the question. He knew he shouldn't have said anything to the damn scrap heap.</p><p>"Really?" He asks, unimpressed. "That's your big question- your big takeaway from all this? Nothing about the fact we just infiltrated a database and killed like fifty people? <em>All that</em>, and the question you center on is 'why do you wish you could just die already?"</p><p>"Yes, that is my question!" Pathfinder chirps back, unaware Revenant's statement was dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>If looks could kill, Pathfinder would already have been dead ten times over. Revenant almost envies that naivete- the MRVN is so blatantly a robot that it's not at all concerned about it's own psuedo-humanity. The idea probably hasn't even crossed its mind. </p><p>Pathfinder has always been a robot, and has probably never seen himself as anything else. Hasn't been robbed of his humanity. </p><p>It's been some time since Revenant last thought himself human though. Funny, then, how even the literal robot still wouldn't get it.</p><p>"You really wanna know?" Revenant queries, catching sight of Pathfinder's eager nod before deciding to continue. "Eh, whatever. Long way back anyways." Maybe it'd keep the MRVN quiet the rest of the trip.</p><p>"Let me put this in a way your tiny processor can understand. When you or any of those skinbags die- that's it. There's nothing for you after death. You just stop existing. Do you know where I go when <em>I</em> die? Straight back to square one. They just copy my data into a new model, like nothing ever happened. Honestly I dont think they even know how to stop it at this point, otherwise they're stupider than I thought, keeping an immortal killing machine around."</p><p>He laughs, a pitying chuckle.</p><p>"Well I wasn't always a killing <em>machine</em>. I've told you before haven't I? I used to wear a skin suit too. Still thought I did until recently, really. But over time data corrupts. The programming failed and then I saw what I <em>really</em> was. I must've already died at least a thousand times by that point. And of course, quality is lost when you make a copy of a copy. You make enough copies of that first copy and well... the copy is hardly the same as the original. Who knows what iteration I'm on right now? It doesn't really matter- I don't care anymore. I've already experienced every death your little head could imagine. Already lived a thousands times over and killed millions more."</p><p>Revenant quits inundating on his past, shifting gears back to the present again.</p><p>"Do you know why I joined these meaningless games? I just like killing. They <em>made</em> me a killing machine. It's the only purpose I have left- the only pleasure I find in life. Any other human desires I had simply... eroded over time. And the desire to keep living this miserable life among you pathetic vermin went with it too."</p><p>Revenant huffs, not bothering to catch Pathfinder's eye when he asks "So now do you understand why I want nothing more than to stop being damned to an eternity of living and dying on loop? Death- actual permanent death- is a luxury. One I'm not afforded. You should be grateful you're not as unfortunate."</p><p>Revenant's bet pays off, as Pathfinder remains silent as he takes it all in. Suddenly it made sense how Revenant was able to feel so different from him- he'd lived as a human for so long that it just came naturally to him. But at what cost...</p><p>Outside of the games, Pathfinder never really thought about death or dying. He lived to find his creator and that was usually the only thing that occupied his mind and drove most his actions.</p><p>The concept of dying and living again wasn't foreign to him- it wasn't foreign to any legend in the games. But the concept was so intimate to Revenant in a way Pathfinder could never have imagined. He couldn't even begin to imagine what that'd be like. How terrifying and painful it'd be.</p><p>How isolating it must be.</p><p>How long had Revenant said it's been? 25 years? How long had it been before he'd discovered the truth? Pathfinder isn't really sure he wants to know, he's already incredibly sad just thinking about it.</p><p>There are days when Pathfinder feels a little lonely himself- he woke up with nothing to his name and no one by his side and he's been searching for a creator ever since. Most people he encounters are human and don't have this problem, and any other MRVN he meets isn't even capable of speech.</p><p>But Revenant has probably been alive for centuries now. Did he ever confide in anyone before this? Has he just kept all this to himself for the past 25 years?</p><p>To go all that time without a friend- or anyone at all in fact.</p><p>He couldn't just let Revenant stay like that in good conscience.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me all that, Friend." Pathfinder finally replies.</p><p>"Tch. I didn't do it for you." Revenant replies honestly.</p><p>There's an awkward silence as Pathfinder struggles to find the appropriate words to extend his offer before settling on something. "If you ever want to talk more about it, Friend, I'd be happy to listen."</p><p>Surprisingly, Revenant doesn't pummel him at the suggestion, merely giving a resigned glance, before opening the door to the dropship and muttering a quiet "Shut up and get in."</p><p>It's not an outright rejection so in Pathfinder's mind that's a yes, and he plans to bug Revenant about it at length the next time he gets a chance.</p><p>Revenant just sighs as he sinks into a couch, relieved that they're finally back, and wondering exactly what he's just gotten himself into.</p><p>Regardless, the information on those files should prove interesting.</p><p>Whenever he figures out how to open them...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Manically laughing at the people who thought this might be cute.</em> <s>You should be thankful I didnt end up hurting path like I originally planned to &gt;:)</s></p><p>I will never apologize for more sad boi revenant hours.</p><p>I'm highkey begging for an apex mutual to write this stuff with I s2g.</p><p>I really wanna finish this series as a whole, got some pretty neat stuff planned but also like. This took me 4 agonizing weeks to write, so no promises. I'll do my best.</p><p>But also also if someone <em>actually</em> wants to write this with me that's 👀👀</p><p>Otherwise any plot ideas, character interactions, dynamics, etc are welcome and appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>